Millimeter wave (mmW) bands between 30 and 300 GHz are considered a promising candidate for next-generation cellular networks to relieve spectral congestion in conventional cellular frequencies. However, cellular communication at these high-frequencies will likely require highly directional transmissions to achieve suitable signal range. This reliance on directional beamforming complicates initial cell searching since the mobile device and the high-frequency access point must jointly search over a potentially large angular directional space to locate suitable antenna configuration parameters for establishing the high-frequency interface. Accordingly, techniques for achieving fast link discovery for high-frequency interfaces are desired.